Diary of a Teenage Drama Queen
by blondedoll
Summary: Basically; off of the movie and book of Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen I take you into the never ending drama and conflict in my dramatic life.


So I decided to write a story based on how I'm feeling right now and what's going on in my pathetic teenage life. Enjoy.

Rate&Review

It's official: this summer is a bust. Where do I begin? How about my ex- bff Paige? Or maybe color guard tryouts? No, I'm pretty sure last fall is a good start. It's the time when Paige and I became friends. And by late October had grown to the title of BEST friends. There was Thanksgiving, Football going to Orlando, FL for State and riding spirit buses there. And our countless sleepovers and memories we shared- gone; down the drain and into the ocean. Why? Because after both us spending endless hours practicing 3 weeks before color guard clinics and try outs SHE made it and I didn't. You may think "Wow what's the big deal?" But have you ever wanted something so bad you could scream and throw a fit for it? That was how I felt. My dream I had of being on the flag team along the side of my best friend was crushed in front of my face. Who wants to watch their friend live out your dream? I know what you're thinking: "Get over it already." "Move on." But the truth is, it feels like sophomore year for me this fall will be nothing but watching her, Paige make new friends and fade into the scene without me. And after 2 weeks of tension and her becoming less and less in the picture the big blow up happened.

We fought. A nasty fight, more of a texting fight. The weekend after school was out I was stuck at home reading her Facebook statuses about her going boating with so-and-so, sleeping over Her house, going to the mall with all these other friends. So, I just let it blow over. I mean, surely soon she'll make plans with me. Wrong; she didn't. And when I finally confront her about it what does she tell me? That I'm being ridiculous! And how she's too busy at a sleepover to talk to me. As if because I'm not on flag team with her, I'm suddenly not good enough to be her best friend. It felt like someone drove an 18- wheeler into me, like a hit and run! Here it was my so called best friend telling me she had no time for me. Am I really being ridiculous or she being a flaky friend towards me? Moving forward-

So here it is June 23, 2010 and I'm best friend less. Now I have to go on a hunt once school starts for clubs to join and hopefully meet new people. But that also means leaving behind Paige, who seems to have no trouble leaving me behind. Did I mention she texted me? Trying to make up, and once I don't say what she wants to hear she just blows up in my face and tells me "So long sucker!" And how she now believes I have mental issues. What the hell? Am I just being overly dramatic?

Then- there's Brad. This is the story of the girl and guy friends who crush on each other all year but refuse to ever come face to face about it. And after I confess to him I like him more than a friendly way, he returns the feelings! So we make plans this Friday night to go to the movies! And, naturally he tells me tonight of his swim meet in Tallahassee and can not go. Is it me or is this what always happens in the movies? So I tell him I guess next week will work. His reply? "Yea sure sounds fine" You may be asking what is so wrong about this but let me explain. Brad is a guy of little words. He only talks to you when he has sometime to say. I text him- he'll seldom reply or answer. I message him on Facebook- Not much wording back. IM him- Bingo! You guessed it, doesn't reply much. So my readers you tell me; what is up? How do you like a person but just don't talk much? When I ask him of this he tells me how he's busy with Drivers Ed at school. Which is from 7:30 til 1 until July 2 and just 6 hours of book work. Fine, okay, he's busy. I know, but what about after that? Maybe I'm sounding obsessive and annoying or maybe, he truly is a busy guy. In person, we talk a lot. But when it comes to technology, not so much. So, here's your introduction into my teenage drama queen complications.


End file.
